board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(12)Chun-Li vs (4)Ganondorf 2018
Ulti's Analysis I know these writeups are done post contest and we have the power of Jon Gruden's 50-50 hindsight, but what the hell happened to Ganon in this match? He was supposed to break 60% and look like a division champion. He went out and laid a complete egg here, which looked extra bad compared to Vivi just utterly demolishing his round 2 opponent. This was supposed to be a debate between Ganon and Vivi, but when this match happened there were people seriously wondering if Dante had a shot to beat this guy. But because we know Ganon would eventually win, this is a forgotten match. Make no mistake, this was a garbage performance and it's one of the reasons people who complained about his sprite picture for weeks on end looked like complete idiots. Ganon looked very odd this contest, and I can't put my finger on why. Do people just not like the guy? Are people unimpressed with his Breath of the Wild performance? Are his Smash appearances unimpressive? I legitimately don't get it, and I don't see how Chun-Li could have boosted much. She's a popular character and all, but winning updates against Ganondorf on ZeldaFAQs when you are clearly weaker than him is another thing entirely. Ultimately, this wouldn't mean much, like Mario/Shadow or that one random Sonic/Vincent snafu. Weird match, but a speed bump at the end of the day. People often talk about round 1 being the most boring. I honestly think it's round 2. This is where we get all the low mid tier or lucky fodder getting blown out by clear favorites. Round 1 is us being happy to be here. Round 3 and on is where all the good matches are. 2 is a lot of.... yeah. Moving on. Safer777's Analysis Remember when I said that Ganon can beat even N9's now? Yeah I was stupid. Check this result. People were expecting around a doubling for Ganon. And he didn't even reached 59%! What? And it is not that Chun-Li is strong or anything. Nor that she boosted recently of a game or something. Ganon is in Smash and in almost all of Zelda games. So him, Bowser and Sephiroth are the strongest bad guys here. But for this result? Is it because he is a bad guy and people don't like him? He dropped for same strange reason? I just don't get it. So why I thought that he was that strong? Well because back in the Villains contests he was the finalist and after that contest he was again doing really good. So I thought that he would have boosted now. Guess I was wrong. Still it is not that he isn't strong. He isn't as strong as we thought. Probably? But yeah he won. The prediction percentage is once again really good for a Seed 4 in Round 2 none the less. Tsunami's Analysis As usual, the board overreacted to this, suggesting that Dante could challenge Ganondorf. Probably because our inherent biases suggest that "Final Fantasy protagonist" should be a more impressive win than "fighting game character". Except Street Fighter (and I guess Mortal Kombat, though we've never tried anyone other than Scorpion and Sub-Zero from that franchise) have never been fodder like other fighting game franchises. You might even be able to add Soul Calibur to that list; Nightmare has managed to do okay in his appearances and Yoshimitsu (who is sort of a shared character between Tekken and Soul Calibur) got a win in 2013. And Lightning still suffers from being a post-merger Square Enix character. Chun-Li put up another solid performance. She's never faced a Noble Niner, but all four of her losses are to solid midcarders from Noble Nine franchises--Zelda, Mario, and Final Fantasy. Category:2018 Contest Matches